The Elements
by VioletEyes
Summary: The Charmed ones must fight the elements of nature. Yes I know the plot has been done before, but I promise it will be different later on.


A: N well, all right, yes except for the ending, the plot is the same as Apocalypse Not on Charmed, but I thought this would be a cool story to write anyway. The end is the best part, so you can skip the first few paragraphs if you want to. Enjoy.  
  
The New Table Of Elements  
  
Chapter 1  
The Encounter  
  
"Will you move it, people, I've got places to go too!" Piper Halliwell yelled into traffic. But it was useless, ten people just yelled back at her. This is so annoying, she thought. Why did she have to be going in the one lane that was blocked? For an instant she thought of freezing all the cars and just simply passing them by, but it was too risky. Apparently, someone had the same idea, because a car suddenly swerved out of the lane and when the guy tried to take a shortcut and get back in, he almost rammed into Piper. This time she did not hesitate to use her power of freezing. Everything in within eyesight froze in place. Everything but a young woman standing on the sidewalk. "What the..." Piper started to say, but suddenly the woman started running and Piper had no choice but to follow her. The woman had layered, dark-blond hair. The blue-green necklace she wore perfectly matched her aqua eyes. Piper chased her until she came to a dead-end street. Piper got ready to attack her right and there, but before she could do anything, the wall at the end of the street became solid water. The woman ran to the portal, jumped inside and then was gone.  
In another dimension, three women waited in a forest. One had long black hair and dark brown eyes. One had short, dark brown hair and green eyes, while the other had light brown hair and gray eyes. Suddenly a portal opened in front of them and the woman Piper had seen stepped out. "Well, is everything going according to plan, Water?" one of them asked. "Well not exactly," she replied. "Everything was going fine." "I was observing the chaos my flood had brought, when a time-freezing witch caught me in my work." "Well, be careful," the one who was known as the Daughter of Fire, said. "If we are to bring about the end of the world, we can't afford witches getting involved. "Don't worry," Water replied. "By this time tomorrow, the earth will be destroyed by floods, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and tornados. It is beyond any witches power to control!"  
  
Chapter 2  
The Vanquish  
  
At that moment, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell were in the attic of their house. In front of them lay a huge book titled the Book Of Shadows. "Well, the book says nothing about what Piper described," Prue said. Suddenly, a blond-haired man appeared behind them. "Leo!" Piper shouted. "Thank goodness." "We need your help." Piper told him about the strange woman she had chased. "But the Book of Shadows says nothing about it," she said. "There are some upper-class level demons and monsters that most witches never encounter," Leo replied. "But if there is anyone who has the power to fight them for the first time, it's you three." He then looked up at the ceiling. "I have to go," he said. "They're calling." "Well, what are we going to do?" Phoebe asked her sisters. "I think we should get a vanquish, find the woman Piper saw, and kick some butt," Prue said.  
The three sisters walked along the dark street. Suddenly Piper saw her. "That's her," she told her sisters. "The woman I saw earlier." "Well, what are we waiting for?" Prue asked. The woman suddenly caught sight of the three sisters. She bolted for the dead-end street, the Halliwells at her heels. Piper thought the woman was alone, but other figures suddenly came into view. She gasped. "There are four of them?" "No matter," Phoebe said. "We can take them." "Suddenly the woman in the middle of the group grabbed Prue around the neck. "Prue!" Piper and Phoebe shouted. "Don't worry about me." Prue gasped. "Use the vanquish." The two sisters chanted a spell and threw a potion on the ground. The woman holding Prue screamed. Then she suddenly vanished. But so did Prue. "What happened?" Phoebe asked. Piper stood, fear creeping into her eyes. "I think we vanquished our sister."  
  
Chapter 3  
The Brainwashing  
  
"You will never get away with this." Prue screamed. "My sisters will find you and vanquish your sorry a**. "Is that so?" Fire replied. "Do you really believe that your sisters care that much about you?" She flung her hand and a wall of flames shot up around Prue. Inside the flames Prue could see an image of Piper and Phoebe. "I am so glad Prue is gone," Piper was saying. "Yeah," Phoebe replied. "She got all the attention anyway." "Her being taken makes our job a lot easier since we were going to kill her anyway." "No," Prue muttered. "Piper, Phoebe." "You see?" Fire said. "Your sisters don't care about you." "They were going to kill you." "The only way to get back at them is to kill them." "Yes," Prue said. Her blue eyes suddenly turned a shade darker. "I will make them pay." "Good girl," Fire said with an evil smile on her lips. "Now, go!" Prue then vanished. "Do you think she will do it?" the daughter of Earth said. "Yes," Fire replied. "When the witch kills her sisters the Charmed Ones will be out of our way." "Forever."  
  
  
  
Don't you just love cliffhangers? I just keep you guessing don't I? I love suspense. I'll add more to it later. Hope you liked it!   



End file.
